The Alibi
by blackinkredhair
Summary: Edited, hopefully making a tighter story. This story mostly follows the OC. I'd like more time with the 7 too, but this story wanted to come out. OW, sequel to On Trial. Mr and Mrs Monterrey settle in Four Corners. Gemma tries to reconnect with Chris, Montgomery shares a dangerous secret to escape jail. A wagon train, a night of drinking and cherry pies all make the cut. :)
1. Introduction

As soon as Montgomery Monterrey stepped off a stage coach in Four Corners, he was charmed. The place was a polar opposite to anything he'd known before and he took pleasure in all its simplicity. The citizens of the small hamlet would have been content with their cosy nook even if Mr Monterrey had never set foot in their town, but life without him quickly became unimaginable. It was easy for someone like Montgomery to establish himself as the driving force in a tired town like Four Corners where people worked long and hard to make ends meet. Montgomery had the enthusiasm of the most curious child, the charm of Eve in Eden – without the tempting apple – and most of all: he had money. An heir to a San Francisco magnate worked hard on showing and spreading his vast fortune. And the people of Four Corners appreciated the unexpected income. After he'd bought the main street hotel threatened by imminent foreclosure and kept the former owner on as manager, he was elevated to the status of a local hero and it seemed like he could do no wrong. The townsfolk were even lenient towards his choice of wife, although not one kind word was spoken about Mrs Monterrey in front of Montgomery let alone behind his back.

Gemma Monterrey nee Connelly had been a divisive figure the first time round when she became an assistant of the seven peacekeepers through petulant persistence. Now, upon her glorious return as Mrs Monterrey she elicited undivided jealousy and scorn. Her husband's impromptu decision to buy a hotel in a town she'd been avoiding was hard to swallow at first, but in the end it didn't make much of a difference. The idea of running a hotel made Montgomery more excited than she'd ever seen him, but the reason why she'd agreed to stay was personal. Her only family in the world – in blood and other unbreakable bonds – was settled in that rickety town. Running away didn't help with the heartache they often gave her, so she didn't see a difference between leaving and staying. And it was her nature to be hopeful that things would be different the second time round.

The sharp tongues hadn't expected the bond to be so strong between the Monterreys. It was almost impossible to appreciate one and exclude the other as they spent most of their time together. The energy that bounced between them made anyone who spent time in their presence feel rejuvenated. They acted less like newlyweds and more like an unusually close set of twins. It was a matter of time, but within a month, Gemma Connelly was almost forgotten and Gemma Monterrey was an accepted part of society – as long as her husband accompanied her. And since the young couple thrived in each other's presence, such a concession was a given.


	2. A Walk into Town

Mr and Mrs Monterrey came walking from their residence at the North end of the town every day of the week. On weekends, Montgomery rode in after exercising his horse and Gemma stayed at home more often than not. Montgomery was still a new hotel owner and not having to worry about money, he could shift his anxieties into curiosities. He seemed to enjoy every delivery and every table service. By the end of the stay he could write a book about his guests. He made sure to give a hearty goodbye to each person staying or dining since he wasn't always present at their arrival. Three months had passed and he already had people returning. He waved off her congratulations, but Gemma Monterrey knew it was no small feat to lure people back into a dusty outpost such as Four Corners.

She smiled at him kindly and he kissed her on her cheek.

"Well done, my darling," she pressed the arm she was holding on to.

Montgomery beamed.

"Big day for you too," he remembered.

It was the first time Gemma accompanied him to town on a Saturday. She had been experimenting after hours for weeks now. Her pies were the talk of the town until word spread about who was making them. The ladies of Four Corners still attended the tea service religiously, but started leaving the cake behind. Gemma was unsure if her husband had noticed. He gave of the impression of the fool, but it was often a ploy that hid keen perceptiveness. Gemma was focused on her own project, so she didn't find time to deal with the snide messages from the local busybodies.

"I've got it exactly as I remember it," Gemma said.

"I knew you could do it," her husband beamed. "And you're leaving me next week?"

"Oh, that... Yes. Well, Chris said we had to wait for the judge," his wife started.

"Wasn't the judge the one who suggested it?"

Gemma stiffened under her husband's arm. Montgomery was about to ask what the matter was, but his wife knew him too well. She started speaking before he could.

"I assume Chris..."

She began strong but didn't know how to continue. Monty allowed her a way out.

"What would you do on a wagon train?" he was genuinely interested.

"Mainly keep the women safe. A wagon train is very visible and very slow. Although these people don't have much worth stealing, sometimes an easy target is better than a valuable one."

"I see," Montgomery still perceived the West to be a huge playground.

"The judge thought that a woman... Well, I guess he hoped a woman carrying a gun could reassure the many single ladies who are on the train."

Gemma wrinkled her face and looked out in the distance.

"You disagree?"

"It's just... Who's going to protect them once they arrive?"

Montgomery understood and followed his wife's gaze towards the horizon.

"I guess all that matters is how they get there," he said half to himself.

"Appearances," Gemma agreed.

She was a perfect tool for the judge to ensure no foul play happened under his jurisdiction. And she was too happy to be back in action to care whose hand she was playing into.

Gemma said good day to her husband before they reached the hotel. As soon as he was spotted he was taken over by guests, workers and shop owners alike. He would spend the next hour on the street until he satisfied every single one. She smiled with a final backward glance then rushed into the kitchen excited about her plan.


	3. The Fiasco

Morning gave way to afternoon and Gemma Monterrey had been waiting for her brother-in-law in the saloon for over an hour. Vin and Nathan had finished their lunch and second servings of coffee and were replaced at the dining table by the more animated duo – Buck and JD. They were loud and cheerful and Gemma participated in their conversation in between peering out the saloon window trying to spot Chris. Josiah was in a sulky mood and even though he shared the table with the town crackers, he stayed sombrely focused on his coffee.

Naturally, when the darkly clad cowboy did eventually visit the saloon, Gemma had missed the moment he entered despite all her focus and determination. Still, the blonde man had hardly let go of the saloon door when she spotted him exclaimed his name. Her dark grey ball gown expanded with her smile and swayed around her waist as she moved towards him.

"Chris," she repeated.

The leader of the peacekeepers nodded to Inez, who disappeared into the kitchen with his silent order, followed by nods to other lawmen at the table. Finally, he graced his sister-in-law with an uninterested look after he had spread himself over one of the empty chairs.

Gemma didn't lose the momentum lacking in his enthusiasm. She glided towards Chris Larabee and let her glorious dress overflow her chair. As she slumped into a cloud of silk and cotton, she set a cake box before her brother-in-law. The familiar sweet smell spread reassuringly.

"I made it Chris. I did it. It's exactly the same."

Gemma caught his eyes to make sure he was listening.

"Happy birthday, Chris," she said quietly.

The pair remained immobile, but the rest of the table were confused by her statement. It was written clearly in JD's face that he was trying to place this information with things he thought he'd known. Buck understood now and put down his cutlery. Gemma was or pretended to be oblivious to what was going on around her. She looked up at the blonde gunslinger with intense emotion as she pulled up the lid.

The present company didn't know what hit them first; the riveting colours of bright red cherries or the intense sweet smell of the same. Either way, they all felt heaven was at arm's length – in that very cake box. Gemma pulled out the plates from underneath the box and spread the cake around. She was half-way through slicing Chris' piece when she was pushed of her chair violently.

The ballooned dress made it impossible for Gemma to employ her usual catlike instincts. The present company had seen her jump up to her feet before she'd properly fallen many times before. It was the absurdity of the situation that stalled each of the men in their chairs. Chris Larabee, on the other hand, was blind with pain. He picked Gemma back up before she could get her bearings. He pulled her close to his face and all he could think of was breaking her neck. He couldn't think about anything else, so he pushed her back to the floor to stop himself from going through with it. Gemma's sleeve ripped on her second fall. She didn't even bother to look up at Chris. Buck and Josiah were holding the blonde's shoulders now, but by the time they found words to speak, the young woman was gone.

Gemma walked straight back to the hotel kitchen and binned the remaining twelve cherry pies she'd been practicing on for days and ordered her other sleeve to be ripped off too. This was done in the most elegant fashion using kitchen knives and her husband left his awe for after he was sure his wife was alright. Some of her left forearm had already begun to bruise.

"I'll walk home with you, we'll make an evening out of it," he suggested.

Gemma wanted to be alone.

"No, I'll go. I shouldn't have come in the first place. At least I'll catch some evening sun."

Her husband pulled her close gently and gave a light peck on the cheek.

"Be careful, OK?"

She tried to smile when she noticed his concern. Her smile was faint, but it was with feeling.


	4. The Warning

It was another hour before the Four Corners entrepreneur left his establishment for a break in the Standish Tavern as he did for every Saturday before dinner. When he swung the doors in, it was easy to locate the table where most of the seven lawmen were sitting. They were gathered round a very intoxicated gunslinger chatting between themselves while keeping an eye on the silent sufferer.

"Mr Larabee," Montgomery called from the door.

He approached with a bounce in his step and a smile that's asking for a favour on his lips. Chris smirked at his glass, but otherwise ignored the person he refused to think of as his brother-in-law. In the next instant, the smirk was wiped of his face by a punch and a pointed gun pulled out of nowhere. More than one member of the seven, now pointing a gun back to protect their friend, made a mental note not to take Montgomery Monterrey for the fool he so often played. The elegant man kept Chris at the end of his barrel calmly.

"Mr Larabee," he spoke with resolution and command. "I suggest you take a friendlier tone with my wife in the future or I will forget to be nice."

He allowed time for his words to sink in.

"Personally, I don't care if your late wife made cherry pie that cannot be matched by my wife's tireless efforts and I don't care if she was my spouse's dead ringer."

Chris shot a furious glance in Monty's direction.

"I see the way you look at her," Monterrey dismissed. "Let me reiterate. If you ever harm my wife emotionally or physically again, I will retaliate. You have my word as a gentleman."

Montgomery turned to leave and the peacekeepers put away their guns. The blonde gunman was grappling to stand when another strike pulled the floor beneath his feet. Montgomery Monterrey really was someone to keep an eye on.

"And another thing. My wife _is_ going on that wagon train."

He looked around the saloon as the peacekeepers were putting their guns away once more.

"Until then, I bid you good evening," he added courteously.

He picked up the hat that had fallen on the floor during the physical business and placed it back on his head.

"All drinks on the house, Miss Rocillos, if you please," he made clear before he left the saloon.

The young manager's cheek lifted with a smile. She liked it when people knew how to do business and forgave him for interrupting her dinner service immediately. The Seven peacekeepers remained silent, but accepted the drinks. The attacked blonde stood when a drink was put in front of him and made to leave. His long time friend sighed into his food sadly, took one last bite and followed him out.

"Duty calls," Buck Willmington said instead of goodbye.

The men around the table nodded back.

"I hoped he was getting better," the town doctor said to himself.

"He was," JD confirmed eagerly. The young sheriff couldn't understand what was going on.

"'suppose it was easier to keep in. Before..." the tracker added in his own fashion.

"Before what?" the kid said loudly.

"Before the ghosts of his past came back," Josiah stopped the conversation.

The men finished the remaining bits of their dinner then scattered around the town for night patrol.


	5. The Wagon Train

Two weeks later, Gemma Monterrey was walking down the stairs of the town doctor's improvised clinic with less flair than usual. Her back was still defiantly upright, but her face was crinkled into an expression between confusion and disgust. She moved down the street towards the saloon flapping the skirt of her simple dress which blended into the wooden background of Four Corners. Her muted style was as captivating as her more common, bold colour choices; mainly because it was conspicuously ordinary. Still chewing on Nathan's prescription, Gemma positioned herself next to the empty chair in front of the Standish Tavern.

Not a moment later, the saloon door released the town gambler into the morning sun. He froze for an instant that only people who knew him well would notice then tipped his hat to the lady in his presence. Although they'd known each other for years, the couple didn't speak. Gemma enjoyed her remedy with renewed enthusiasm and Ezra Standish took the empty chair and began shuffling his deck of cards.

Two fellow peacekeepers came out from the jail. Chris Larabee, the stern leader of the Magnificent Seven strode to the town newspaper office while the youngest member of the law force joined Gemma and Ezra on the saloon porch. JD barely had time to say good morning when he was loudly interrupted.

"My darling!" Montgomery Monterrey greeted his wife. The tracker was walking by his side.

"'Morning," Vin Tanner said softly, embarrassed by the unapologetic display from the man next to him. Everyone knew the Texan didn't care for attention.

Gemma smiled one of her riveting smiles to encompass everyone and the town sharp reached for his hat once more.

"Ready for the road?" the young Easterner asked his unlikely team.

"Just waiting for Chris," the prodigal lady said for the benefit of her husband.

"Whoof," JD Dunne waved his hand in front of his face. "What's that smell!"

"JD!" the tracker was worried how the young man's comment would be received by the pair of the most elegant people he'd ever seen out West.

"Garlic," Gemma answered without interest. "Nathan's orders," she nodded to Montgomery whose face shined with relief. Gemma swallowed the last piece with a confused look of someone who wasn't sure whether they liked it or not.

"Good you're having garlic. We don't have to worry about any kissing on the road."

Ezra would have shot the man on the spot had he not been shocked into paralysis. As some of the cards gathered in the gambler's lap, the town tracker became as red as a strawberry. Gemma followed JD with eyes wide with awe. She was amazed and amused that the young lawman would ever find the courage or confidence to say something as improper as that.

To be fair, JD didn't realise what he'd said until the quiet of the people around him alarmed him. Luckily, Montgomery Monterrey found his comment hilarious and he spoke before the Easterner could die of mortification.

"Well, you have a lot to learn Mr Dunne," Montgomery said earnestly. "Because when you really want to kiss a woman, there's no garlic in this would that could stop you."

As he finished, he put his arm around his wife's waist and looked into her eyes. Once she agreed, he gave her the most inappropriate kiss Four Corners had hosted in broad daylight or in front of witnesses. All three lawmen fashioned faces in the similar shade of strawberry now and Montgomery laughed teasingly.

The body language of the people in his presence changed and Montgomery looked back to see his brother-in-law and the territory judge walking towards them. JD used it as a desperate excuse to leave the embarrassing situation he'd helped cause.

"I'll go get Josiah," he said and ran across the road.

Buck and Nathan were approaching with horses.

"All set?" the judge said instead of hello.

Gemma nodded and shook the judge's hand. She was more uncomfortable with the situation than she let on. Ezra put his cards back into his vest pocket and touched his hat yet again.

"Let's go down to the jail and get this over with," the judge said.

Chris followed them, but didn't feel the need to talk.

The tracker and the hotel owner were left on their own. Montgomery sat on the vacated chair and looked up at Vin.

"You go on trips like this often?" he asked with a face of a child in the doctor's waiting room.

"Once in a while," Vin looked at the man. He didn't seem to be asking for comfort, so he didn't say more. He moved closer and offered some tobacco. Montgomery accepted eagerly, but kept his eyes peeled at the former bounty hunter. Vin blushed involuntarily and then realised that the other man was analysing him.

"Just put a tiny bit in the back of your mouth and chew on it slowly," he said when he realised it was the first time the elegant man had chewed tobacco.

"When you feel there's too much water, spit some out."

Montgomery flashed him a smile of understanding. Vin almost asked the man to spit the tobacco out because he had such nice teeth. He looked away not to blurt it out accidentally.

"'right," he greeted the town lothario and the healer instead.

Before there was time for small talk, the jail was vacated and it was time for business. Gemma walked back to her husband who put her travel bag into her arms unceremoniously.

"I don't think I can handle much more. Good luck, darling!"

He ended his farewell with a kiss on the cheek then shuffled back to the hotel like a man in desperate need of the outhouse. The rest of the lawmen went about pretending not to notice anything, although Buck in particular shifted his eyes from Montgomery's back to Gemma's hidden face to JD who he was trying to talk to.

Ezra shook the judge's hand firmly, exchanged last words with Chris and mounted his horse.

"Y'all take care of yourselves out there, y'hear?" the town healer warned nervously. He didn't like not being on hand in case any of his six companions got hurt.

Gemma took her eyes away from her husband only when he was no longer in sight and turned to Vin for help.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" she said with a light touch to his arm. "He's not used to this stuff."

Chris Larabee sucked his cheeks in at that comment, but still didn't say a thing. Vin nodded and Gemma decided to get on her horse.

"Don't forget you ain't used to this neither no more," the usually silent tracker warned.

Although the members of the seven all received ample lesson that it was dangerous to imply to Gemma that she wasn't up to a task, she chose not to lecture the tracker this time. She flashed one of those disarming smiles that the Monterreys were becoming famous for.

"Don't do anything rash or stupid," Buck interfered before Chris could say something similar without humour in his voice. Gemma abandoned her mount to take the womaniser in her arms. He rewarded her with a twirl and a kiss.

"Right back at ya, Buckling," she said.

The sulky blonde man only outstretched his arm when Buck and Vin shot him pointed looks. He loved his sister-in-law more than he could ever say or show. That's what made it so difficult to find the means of expressing his emotions to her.

"Stick to your job," he finally spat out like he'd been chewing on a pickled lemon. Gemma shot back a smile but it was visibly less hearty. She got on her horse to hide her disappointment.

Josiah passed her the hat she'd knocked down during her mount.

"Sister Gemma," he started slowly.

"Dearest Josiah," Gemma reached for his hand. He hid her small soft hand into both of his gently.

"I believe I speak for all when I say it was an unexpected pleasure to have you back in our lives after your abrupt departure."

Gemma looked away when he mentioned her escape, but Josiah pulled her back.

"Don't let this mission take you away from us again," he finished softly.

"Pray for me, Josiah," she said touched. "And I'll come back to you."

They smiled at one another and Josiah patted her horse.

"Just in case God's busy," Josiah added: "Make sure your gun's loaded," and moved onto the porch.

Gemma promised to do so.

"And munch on that garlic if you hear those ringing sounds again," Nathan reminded.

"Really, Nathaniel Jackson, you must have been spending too much time with these six brutes if you've forgotten what's appropriate to say to a lady in public."

The healer opened his mouth in panic, but Gemma quickly added jokingly: "I'll test you on your manners myself the moment I get back."

JD and Ezra aligned themselves on the road and it was a clear sign that it was time to start.

"See you in a few days, sheriffs," he called. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

All the lawmen laughed at the boy's innocence pointed out in that ironic remark.

Even the judge couldn't suppress a snort.

"Gentlemen," a goodbye was drawled between giggles.

"Be careful of that Maverick there, Ez," Buck quipped. "Don't do anything he _would_ do."

The peacekeepers laughed again and moved away from the road.

The two lawmen and the hired assistant directed their horses to the edge of town where a wagon rain was awaiting their escort towards their new homesteads.

The goodbye party dispersed behind them.


	6. Upon the Return

It took 2 days less than planned to escort the ten wagons to their new property – the speed was mostly warranted through boredom. Burdened with all the possessions they had in the world, the wagon train folk were guarded and worried. Shields that would normally be surpassed by the innocence and enthusiasm of JD Dunne stayed firmly in place. The young sheriff found that his presence in the former lovers' silent company had a similarly guarded and troublesome effect on him and he kept the most quiet than anyone has thought him capable of throughout the passage to the new land.

The way back was executed in half the time it took to reach their destination thanks to good weather, long days and the desperate need of the three former teammates to get away from each other as soon as possible. The tension and the silence instigated by Ezra then taken up in petulance by Gemma had a profoundly uncomfortable effect on JD and the mismatched trio bounced away from each other like magnets.

However, any excitement that the expedition lacked on the road, Gemma encountered upon her return. The news was unwelcome and Gemma's reaction to it inappropriate. This is how she found herself fighting for a lost cause with judge Orrin Travis on the other side of the argument.

"Just let me talk to her. She'll realise she's mistaken."

The judge was not known for his patience with irrational requests.

"Mrs Monterrey," he began so gravely that everyone present went silent and attentive. Gemma Monterrey still eyed him defiantly.

"Not only have you lost your chance at being a reliable witness by threatening the victim..." the judge continued before Gemma could rebuke: "You have seriously impeded the flow of the investigation and the trial."

"There should be no trial if my husband is involved."

"The victim has named Mr Monterrey by name and visual memory and your behaviour has only led to further suspicion."

"Ridiculous. This is beyond ridiculous."

"I do not mean to be indiscreet, Mrs Monterrey, but no woman can be sure of her husband's undeniable innocence in such a case. Even a woman as beautiful as you," he baited her. Judge Travis found his patience running out when imprisoning members of the Seven or their family was concerned. A simple explanation and too much affected pride was usually involved.

"I want Mrs David to feel she can go back to her daily duties without fearing her attacker will return. The seasons are turning and the town seamstress shouldn't fear staying in her shop late to get all the orders completed. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You couldn't be more wrong, judge Travis. I can vouch for my husband with full confidence." The young woman made to leave the restaurant where she'd interrupted the judge at dinner.

"Before you leave Mrs Monterrey," he stopped her just before she opened the door to the dismay of his daughter-in-law who was joining him for dinner. Mary Travis snorted softly.

"I expect this will be the last time I have to deal with your... _assistance_ while I'm determining the guilty party?"

It ended as a question but the judge was not asking.

Gemma Monterrey nodded and left the room. Her gait towards the jail across the road was slower now that she'd lost.


	7. I'll Tell the Truth

Gemma was relieved to see the youngest of the lawmen on duty. He stood up from the chair, but didn't speak and didn't try and stop her.

"Oh, Monty," her determination wavered when she saw her husband behind bars.

"I always wanted to try out a jail in the West," Montgomery Monterrey greeted her playfully. "Imagine! Billy the Kid was in one of these."

"That Mr Monterrey, I can assure you he was not," Gemma explained.

They were holding hands now as they laughed at their private joke, resting their elbows on the door of the cell.

"It's OK, Gemma. It will be OK," her husband addressed her worried face.

"I'll get you an extra blanket. And have you had supper?"

"Mr Dunne has been more than amenable."

"I can't believe Matilda picked on you like that. Putting your life at risk."

"She was scared."

"It's been two days, she could have got unscared if she wanted to."

"Who knows what's going on in her head. Don't be so hard on her, my dear."

"She has made our life impossible. I can't imagine how we can get you out."

"I can."

"You can?" Gemma answered hopefully.

"I'll tell the truth."

Gemma's turned to stone.

"You can't be serious."

"I have to."

"Monty, no!" her breath was more worried than before.

"They'll hang you for the truth alone."

"They can hang you for the act, not for your presence."

"Monty," her voice failed. A whisper was accompanied by big pleading eyes.

"I've had a long time to think about it, my dear. If the lady's become convinced I am her attempted violator, she won't be able to help with any details about the real criminal..."

"I'll go see her again and..." Gemma was grasping for straws.

"You'll do no such thing." Montgomery knew Gemma was lucky not to be sitting next to him for how she spoke to the spooked lady the first time.

Gemma changed her body language, but her eyes retained the determination.

"The guilty man won't surface on his own and I continue to look increasingly guilty if I refuse to share my whereabouts on the night in question," Montgomery continued.

"Monty it's suicide."

"I'll make a private statement to the judge and he will be bound by law to keep it."

"You know full well those statements are made in front of witnesses."

"All bound by law."

"When did that stop anyone around here from spreading rumours?"

Gemma replied but her mind was clearly busy elsewhere. Monty touched her shoulders.

"If only I hadn't insisted on that wagon train. I would have been home..."

"And I would have gone away anyway. This isn't your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"But it's my business."

Gemma looked at him sadly. "Our business, Mr Monterrey. Our business, last time I checked."

He kissed her hands gently.

"Will you arrange this for me, my darling?"

"I should get you those blankets."

As Gemma was getting ready to leave, Vin had walked in and she was glad to see that the gentle tracker was to keep Montgomery company overnight.

"Don't worry about the blankets, dear. I'll be alright tonight."

Gemma nodded only because she knew that if she came back to see him locked up she would cry inconsolably. And that wasn't what her husband needed right now. She pressed his hand once more, nodded to Vin and stepped out into the cool breeze.

Chris Larabee was leaning on the door making it impossible for her to pass without being dealt a piece of his mind.

"Leave it," she warned as he moved closer to her.

She made a brisk pass across the street once more and was about to enter the town saloon. Chris pulled her by the arm with authority she was familiar with and confident enough to refuse. She pulled out of his grasp.

"What?" she sulked like a child Chris remembered her to be.

"You need to cool down," he warned.

"Exactly what I intend to," she said as she tried to continue on her way. The blonde cowboy held her arm again.

"I don't think you're taking this as serious as it is."

"Don't tell me how serious I think it is."

"Well what do you intend to do about it? The man has no alibi."

" _My husband_..." Gemma pointed out, "...has decided to share his alibi with the judge first thing in the morning. And since there's nothing else to be done about it at this hour, you'll excuse me," she defied the angry man. She pulled out her arm once more and pushed in the saloon door.


	8. A Night of Drinking

Gemma assessed her surroundings at the door. A habit learned through years of having to watch backs – hers and her friends'. Although she'd noticed Ezra was finishing up a game of cards at the back, Gemma moved to the corner closest to the door and sat with Josiah. The oldest peacekeeper passed her a glass and poured what he considered to be a polite amount of brown liquid. Gemma commented without even looking at it:

"Fill it up, preacher. The night demands it."

Josiah eyed her more closely this time and noticing her clam resolve slowly added the spirit till it touched the brim of the glass. No sooner had he finished did Gemma down the contents. Perhaps he would have missed it completely if she hadn't finished with a sharp loud bang of the glass on the table. A few heads turned in her direction but her eyes latched onto Ezra Standish. The gambler's own perceptive and secretive eyes glanced once around the saloon nonchalantly as if he wasn't aware of any inappropriate noise or where it was emanating from.

"Again," Gemma said firmly at first then softened her tone. "If you will," she ended with her winning smile. There was no turning back now.

Josiah obliged with two more shots that Gemma downed faster than she drew a pistol. When she didn't ask for another refill but remained immobile, Josiah offered to bring a different kind of hydration from the bar. She stiffened more if that were possible and Josiah couldn't stop thinking how dangerous and rigid like a loaded rifle she seemed.

"I was going myself," he excused himself. It was common knowledge Gemma brought and bought her own drinks. It was something that she rarely compromised on.

"In that case..." she relented easily this time and let her sentence trail off as she looked for a coin in her pocket.

"I insist," Josiah interrupted her and Gemma was in no mood to resist. When the preacher moved away, she slumped a little in her chair. There was no coin in her pocket to find. Her life had become remarkably boring since her arrival to Four Corners and carrying money was just one luxury that had become unnecessary. She could satiate most of her daily needs at the hotel and when she shopped for supplies, she'd put it on her husband's tab. Her husband being a gregarious owner of a blossoming business always paid extra, so the tabs were preferable. Cash had become a foreign luxury. A freedom she suddenly sorely missed.

Josiah brought back three glasses of beer and Gemma relaxed into the familiarity of a drunken night with old friends. Whoever wasn't on patrol duty would scatter around the saloon pondering life and town events lubricated by too much alcohol. The sitting arrangements changed depending on each individual's needs and the rest of the group instinctively huddled around or gave space.

Tonight, for instance, it was obvious that Gemma needed the silent reassurance of Josiah Sanchez and his healer friend Nathan Jackson. The leader of the Seven preferred to lean on the side of the bar sharing his opinion with every loud sigh and pointed look. The young sheriff who had just walked in – loud and brash with innocence – was easy to read and redirect. His first instinct was to greet Gemma and sit at her table. This was stopped by Larabee's famous threatening bark.

"JD," he called to him firmly. The young man froze in his step as the blonde's voice often gave him reason to. He was relieved to see the gunslinger pouring a shot of whiskey meant for him. It filled the kid with pride and excitement which made him forget to follow his first instincts. Instead he smiled at Gemma, Josiah and Nathan and proudly walked to join his hero. After all, it wasn't every day that Chris Larabee invited the boy for company even if he had grown fond of their youngest member. The blonde in black would now have to sit through a shower of questions concerning Mr Monterrey's imprisonment and Gemma half-smiled at Chris' predicament. She reached for her beer.

"To resolving this as soon as possible," Nathan offered in lieu of a toast.

The three beer glasses met in the middle of the table with a clank. They met each other's eyes before they drank. Gemma understood this was Nathan's way of opening up the conversation. They'd been sitting quietly for nearly an hour. Josiah joined him in checking their never-ending to do list of church repairs. Gemma offered a hand on a few matters that came up but otherwise stayed completely silent.

Buck joined Chris and JD to the former's visible relief and the duo started a pleasant chatter at their end of the establishment. It helped muffle the disappointed growls of the last losses at the poker table. The town gambler was trying to keep his winner's smile under control, but it was obvious to his associates at least that he was happy with himself.

"Gentlemen," he added to his fellow players. "You can always test lady luck again after your next paycheck." The farmers he'd alleviated of some petty change were hardly listening to him and left almost immediately. The con man pointedly made his way towards Buck in the back.

"Mr Wilmington," he began in the middle of the saloon. "I trust your patrol uncovered no concerns for our crime-wrought municipality."

"As peaceful as sand in the desert, Ez," the womaniser smiled. He passed a glass of whiskey to his friend.

"Ah," Ezra said before he drank. He turned towards the bar to check his winnings. Once he was satisfied with the amount he turned back to the three lawmen and started making up an excuse:

"I say, earning large sums sure does take it out of a man. I'll have to be turning in for the night. Good night, gentlemen," he tipped his imaginary hat and scrambled up the stairs before anyone could stop him.

As he made his ascent, Gemma emptied her latest shot so fast Josiah couldn't make out where it even came from. Gemma's eyes were following Ezra like easy prey and she moved her arms towards the chair's rests preparing to pounce.

The elegant woman shifted her focus when something blocked her right forearm fiercely. She couldn't even stand up. Had she not known hardship in her life, the grip would make her scream out in pain. This way, it just made her defiant. She looked straight into Josiah's eyes and demanded explanations.

"Release me at once. Or suffer the consequence."

It was obvious how she felt and although Gemma was visibly no match for the biggest man in the team of Seven, she was feisty and smart. And she could do a lot of damage before she was subdued if she decided to. Each of the members of the Seven witnessed it more than once.

"Pray hear me out, sister," Josiah's words were as calm as his grip was firm. "Then make your own decision."

Gemma tried to wrestle her arm out to freedom, but Josiah didn't budge. So she had to satisfy herself with pursing her lips and wearing a sulky expression. Her patience was running short.

"Your husband sits in prison," Josiah began. "Accused of attempted abuse of a townswoman. He has no alibi but his loving wife."

He paused to make sure his words were penetrating through her anger. Gemma relaxed her limbs to show she was listening.

"Any action you choose to take now could harm your husband."

Josiah tried to get Gemma to agree with him.

"I got it!" she shouted angrily and it was better than nothing, Josiah thought.

It was an embarrassing situation, but Gemma was back among friends. There was no need to flee. The saloon steadily emptied and the two groups of lawmen joined into one once they were the last people there. Buck recruited JD for another patrol and Inez began making preparations for the next day. There was not much conversation going on and the lawmen reverted to their beds when their drinks finished.


	9. The Hangover

The throbbing headache preceded the waking. Once the pain became annoyingly unbearable, Gemma tried opening her eyes – a mistake she went back on a moment later. But the deed was done. She was awake, although no less mobile. A difficult day was before her, but getting on with it would have been preferable to the thoughts that now haunted her. She felt too sick to get on with it just yet, though.

Gemma lay angry, defeated and anxious. What if it wasn't hear fear for Monty that was worrying her? After all he was right. It was the most logical step to take. _Tell the truth and shame the devil._ She chuckled at the memorized phrase. Josiah would be proud of her. If she got the judge to appoint Mary as the scribe she could rest assured that all gossip would be quashed once they reached Mrs Travis. The newspaper editor made sure that what she witnessed under oath never went through the rumour mill.

It wasn't long before Gemma was deeply ashamed of herself on top of her queasy stomach. Although she couldn't bring herself to accept it, the only reason behind her disagreement was her pride. After all this time, she finally held the winning hand. Her husband had money and influence. She might not have been loved and adored like he was, but she was respected and regarded. And all of the Seven save from Chris treated her with extra care and pomp. People held doors for her, carried bags and cases. They even ordered her food and drink. She was the true monarch of Four Corners and Montgomery was her puppet king.

Gemma opened her eyes abruptly at the thought. The sun was shining sharply, but she forced her eyes to stay open. She blinked purposefully a few times until her surroundings distracted her from her thoughts. She wasn't in her room. She didn't remember leaving the saloon. She didn't remember taking off her clothes.

Gemma jumped out of bed and took her bearings. The room seemed familiar like something from a distant dream. She moved to the window and peered out. The window looked out at the end of main street, near the bathhouse. Gemma stretched her arm towards the nightstand and pulled out the drawer to confirm. Her sister's silver locket lay neatly in the corner.

How different her life would have turned out had Sarah not been killed. There would be less sadness – a despair that she could not have fathomed before she lost her sister and her nephew. But for her there would be less freedom, too. Gemma was always rebellious, but she would never go against her sister's wishes so profoundly. _Was it worth it? Or would I trade every single day since her death to have her back?_ she thought with a hazy mind. Gemma touched the locked briefly then shut the drawer. She wasn't used to dwelling on things as irreversible as death. And so she decided she wouldn't dwell on her husband's irreversible decision.

Gemma moved around the bed she'd found herself in to look for some clothes. She was greeted by Chris' cot at the foot of the bed and a fresh gown folded on top of it. She touched the silk of her dark green floral dress and made a mental note to be softer to her brother-in-law. He was her only family after all and she wanted him close. _No matter how much he resists_ , she smiled to herself.


	10. The Request

Her genuine smile had always been Gemma's most powerful weapon. It inspired reciprocation and vulnerability. A smile which disarmed, even just for an instant, was a coveted tool in a life-threatening situation. The smile was used for more mundane purposes of late, but there was a time when the Four Corners law men relied on it.

Gemma put on one such smile as she entered the jail. She needed to speak to her husband in private and hoped the smile would aid her in that. She entered to find Chris giving the town healer last of the instructions. Both sets of eyes fell on her suspiciously. She put up her smiling shield and feigned innocence.

"Good morning, gentlemen," her voice was sweet as honey.

"Freshly baked muffins and coffee just brewed," she announced as if she were on stage.

"Will you join us?" she directed her question to her brother-in-law for the very purpose of dissuading him from doing so.

The blonde man didn't speak. He looked at Nathan in form of goodbye then put on his hat, turned on his heel and left the jail.

 _Maybe I'll try to be nicer to him tomorrow_ , Gemma reasoned with herself.

"Nathan, you'll have some," she turned her charms on the man who wasn't accustomed to light fraud.

"Oh, well," he tried to find words to refuse.

At that very moment, Gemma pulled off the cloth and the smell of the food and coffee intensified. She was a right magician's assistant when she wanted to be.

"I guess one won't hurt," the healer said, disarmed.

"Get us a few cups, will you?"

Gemma knew she had him now. She poured three cups of coffee. She placed a muffin on the sheriff's desk and moved towards the cell.

"Your favourites," she greeted her husband as she passed him the cup.

Then, as if she'd only thought of it there and then, she turned to Nathan.

"Oh, will you let us have breakfast together, Nathan? That would be so kind!" she rested a soft hand on her heart. The former slave – high on sugar and warm coffee – nearly fell over himself to unlock the cell door. He got the signature smile in gratitude and that's when he realised he was being played. It was too late to back down now, so he frowned slightly and closed the door behind his former colleague.

"I'll have to lock you in for appearances. But you two enjoy your breakfast."

Gemma passed him another muffin as an honest apology. He accepted with a sigh, but still walked away happy as can be. _Gemma's muffins leave no room for bitterness_ , he mused.

Montgomery eyed his wife with smug admiration.

"My favourites," he mouthed at their private joke.

Montgomery knew his wife believed that a freshly baked cake and a pot of strong coffee, unveiled at just the right moment, rounded with a heartfelt smile like she'd just performed could get her anything in the whole world. The young woman even tried that trick on his less than emotive father which ended in half-baked results. Considering his father, Montgomery thought, that was as good as it got.

"Sit. Eat," Gemma ordered as she joined him on the cot. Monty wasn't in the mood for food, but drank his coffee and observed his wife adoringly. She was pulling bits of the muffin apart and tasted it with pleasure. It was she who was partial to the cake and her enthusiasm for it is what sold it so well.

"I've been thinking," Monty broached the difficult subject.

Gemma stiffened by his side and he didn't dare to look her in the eye. His voice went conspiratorially low.

"You never asked me where I was."

Gemma looked up at him confused.

"You never asked me if I'd done it."

"You never gave me a reason to doubt you," Gemma was wondering where this was going.

Montgomery brushed his wife's soft cheekbone. He loved her so.

"I wish I could be a real husband to you," his voice broke.

"What on earth for?" Gemma was confused. "You're better than any husband I could ever imagine."

"You must know where I was last week," he stared at his hands desperately.

"I can assume," Gemma admitted and lowered her head.

"And you still love me?" Montgomery wondered.

"Indefinitely," Gemma was firm.

"Even if..."

"Your business is your own. Just like you know mine is."

They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. Gemma moved the hand and pressed Montgomery's to assure him of her support.

"I want to do something..." he continued as he held her hand.

"I want all of the Seven to witness my statement."

He had predicted Gemma's reaction correctly and didn't let her pull her hand away. Her breath quickened and it was a matter of seconds before she found the words to contradict him.

"Listen to me."

"Monty, no," Gemma's eyes were wide with fear. "You can't... You can't do this to me."

"Please, listen," he repeated as he pulled at her hands.

"Please, Gemma."

She sat back, but her breathing was still heavy. Montgomery Monterrey knew she was nowhere near beaten.

In an actual fact, Gemma was a wounded, threatened animal who was trying to find a reason not to pounce. She didn't dare speak for fear of what might come out.

"Monty, you..." she spoke between angered breaths.

She rose and faced the wall in case the tears started leaving her eyes. Faces of her unlikely family of seven men paraded in front of her jeering and accusing. She could clearly see Nathan's wordless reproach, Buck's jeer, JD's confused questioning, Vin's silent condemnation, Ezra's I-suspected-all-along snort, Josiah's angered lecture. And Chris. Chris was the worst. Chris proven right. Chris Larabee eyeing her with pity and disproval. Gemma lifted her head and exhaled deeply.

"Honey," her husband called softly to avoid Nathan's suspicion.

Gemma's head slumped. Her arms still prompted her back up.

"You ask for too much. Why all seven? Why any of them at all?"

"If one is a witness, they're all in the know before long. I'm sure that's how it works."

Gemma massaged her frowning face with her hands.

"Whoever we choose, I'm sure Mr Larabee won't relent until he finds out the details of my alibi. So he's an obvious choice. Mr Tanner, his obvious partner, is another."

Gemma sighed again struggling to keep her body under control.

"And I want you to have Mr Standish."

She almost released a yelp at his words, stopped only by her erratic breathing.

"What?" Gemma felt battered and tired.

"Sit with me," Montgomery stretched out his arm.

Gemma slumped into the cot staring vacantly into the floor.

"My darling," he started. "I am so grateful you agreed to stay with me and support me in my business here. You knew how much I wanted to get away from my father and thanks to this hotel I might even earn my complete independence someday," he paused to see if she were listening.

"But I know I'm not the only reason that's keeping you here."

Gemma found some strength to look up. Her husband smiled at her kindly.

"If he knows... Perhaps..."

Gemma shook her head into her shoulder. Monty pulled her closer into a hug.

"You may never have what you had before you came to San Francisco, but perhaps after this... Perhaps you can move forward."

"Monty, I'm scared!" she finally surrendered into his embrace. He held her strong like a life ring.

"Me too," he whispered desperately. "Me too."

When he felt her muscles firm up, Montgomery Monterrey kissed his wife on the head and they pulled apart.

"I guess there's no other way," Gemma agreed.

"Just say the word," her husband was honest.

"I'll get the judge. We'll do it your way."

Gemma clanked her cup on the cell door. Montgomery touched her hand once more. She turned back to look at him.

"Our way," she rolled her eyes but smiled faintly. Her husband could relax.


	11. A Game of Cards

When she stepped into the sun, Gemma understood that her marriage had been losing in value ever since she'd agreed to stay in Four Corners. Their deal had been simple: Montgomery would secure the inheritance of his trust fund and Gemma would get the financial and social security of marriage. In San Francisco, Gemma could rise to her prime with playful magnificence and Monty could finally win the freedom that his father held just out of reach. In Four Corners, Gemma was a social outcast no matter how hard she tried and financially there was not much to gain or show off in their small community.

Gemma needed a distraction while she waited for the judge. She needed to put her emotions in place and settle her stomach. On instinct she walked over to the saloon. It was a quiet time between breakfast and lunch and only a handful of people kept their own company scattered around the large establishment. To her left, she heard a sound of cracking cards.

"A game of cards, Mr Standish?" she asked to announce herself, not waiting for a reply. Gemma Monterrey sat down on the other side of the table. It took her much longer than Ezra remembered to adjust her gown around the small chair. It was a task she executed with meticulous patience until she was satisfied. It gave the conman time to observe the bright colourful piece she was wearing. The dress was adorned with frills and lace that accentuated the woman's joyful youth. Every dress she owned was a deliberate choice and called for an adjustment in character to match. But not today. Once she was in position, Gemma allowed her thoughts and emotions to flow freely without playing her costumed role.

"Draw or stud?" Ezra offered.

"A gentleman's choice," she said.

The gambler dealt the cards for a five card draw then checked his hand without a comment. For a few rounds, nothing but the minimum passed between them.

Bet. Raise. Check. Fold. Bet. Raise. Check. Fold.

Even if she'd readied herself, Gemma would have been unable to disguise a pent up sigh of relief upon hearing Ezra speak first:

"Any developments in Mr Monterrey's case? I suspect he is to be released soon?"

If Ezra also suspected that Gemma's sigh had nothing to do with his question, the Southerner didn't let on.

Gemma raised her eyebrows in a dissatisfied yes.

"I'm afraid not all news can be good," the conman announced as he put down a full house. Gemma returned her cards and focused her gaze on the distance.

"I see your hand healed nicely under Mr Jackson's supervision. I couldn't spot you float that king like I used to." Gemma said in lieu of conversation not accusation.

"I assure you, Mrs Monterrey that cheating was not necessary with your nonchalant investment of funds." Ezra goaded.

Gemma's cheeks rose with one of her eyebrows.

"Pray continue," she said.

"You always go big on a weak hand, Mrs Monterrey. That's always been your weakness."

"It has?"

"Just like you try to hide your feminine tenderness with explosive force..." the gambler's defence mechanism kicked in. "Sometimes."

Her cheeks dropped slightly at his final remark.

"So you do remember the old times then?"

Ezra stared at his dealt hand.

"Sometimes," he admitted.

Gemma was looking for words with which to continue. She was roused from her concentration by a loud thud with which Inez had put down the second glass of beer in front of Ezra. A few drops touched Gemma's eyes as Inez apologised coldly. The Southerner's own calculating eyes followed the Mexican manager around the saloon, behind the bar and into the kitchen. He glanced back at his hand.

"Fold."

It was Gemma's turn to shuffle.

"So what have you been up to Mr Standish?"

The secretive gambler flinched slightly at such a direct enquiry. It was common knowledge that Ezra Standish kept his cards close to his chest and his personal information even closer. He did share a lot unconsciously and in half-breath in order to depressurise tense situations or as a punch line.

Since this was the first time that the former lovers were alone since Gemma's return and certainly the first time Ezra was conversing with her directly, Gemma displayed a hunger for anything and everything as long as she could hear it in Ezra's own voice.

"Same old," he began gingerly.

"Playing cards, going on patrol, shooting the less fortunate."

"Same old," Gemma mused.

It felt like such a relief to be able to sit in each other's company again. Ezra offered nothing but commands during their time with the wagon train that Gemma had put so much hopes into. His voice was a tonic to Gemma's open wound that she wasn't sure wouldn't turn poisonous if overused. But caution was not one of Gemma's stronger suits.

"Did I miss much excitement in my absence?" Gemma's voice came out with the last dealt card.

An imperceptible blush warmed her cheeks for a moment. What answer was she fishing for? An encouraging 'no, you haven't missed much' or was she actually asking if her presence was what was missed. Now was Gemma's turn to find her hand remarkably interesting.

"Are you referring to injuries, conquests or conflicts?" Ezra asked.

"Either. All," Gemma let out a grateful smile.

"Well..." Ezra began. "Mr Wilmington had an unfortunate rendezvous with an angered father that nearly cost him..." he cleared his throat pointedly. "A vital part of his masculine anatomy."

They chuckled together at their friend's penchant for trouble.

"It's a story that encapsulates all of the above."

If Buck never mentioned her this story it was bound to be good. Gemma was excited.

"Proceed with caution, Mr Standish," the former law member teased as she presented three queens which won the pot.

"As per usual," Ezra began between shuffles. "Mr Wilmington was becoming inseparable from Mr Blackton's only daughter."

"Mr Blackton?" Gemma didn't remember the name.

"Our local lumberjack," Ezra aided.

"One day, all of us were having breakfast at this very table when Mr Blackton entered into the saloon with an axe and a bucket, sat at the table opposite and never took his eyes off Mr Wilmington. All the while, he was decisively chopping what seemed like an endless line of linked sausages."

"When he finished, he called for Miss Rocillos and offered the sausages for that day's dinner. His only stipulation was that Mr Wilmington was served double. As you can imagine Miss Rocillos was happy to oblige seeing that Mr Wilmington is an ever present bee in her proverbial bonnet."

"Mr Blackton then walked up to our table and announced to everyone in the saloon while staring straight into Mr Wilmington's eyes:

"Whoever thinks he can take my daughter for a..." forgive me to quote: "ride has another thing coming. When he swung the axe into the table just next to your elbow there, everyone understood his message."

"Seems like an everyday Buck story so far," Gemma said as she observed the chink.

"Which is why we teased him incessantly for the rest of the week and didn't give the story more heed," Ezra agreed.

"However, a week later, Mr Blackton returned. And this time he had no patience for warnings. He walked straight up to the table in the corner where I was unfortunate enough to be sharing Mr Wilmington's company."

"Oh?" Gemma enquired.

"Indeed," Ezra was unapologetic for his remark.

"Because after Mr Blackton walked up to our table, he pressed Mr Wilmington's hand down hard and slammed down his axe even before I had time to trigger my derringer."

"In case I wasn't clear, Mr Blackton announced once more:"What goes for my daughter also goes for my wife. Only for my daughter, I chop lower." We let him leave the establishment seeing that his cause looked justified enough and Mr Jackson was... On hand, so to speak who assured us Mr Wilmington was in no danger."

"Good Lord!" Gemma tried to show worry through her amusement.

"Good Lord indeed. Next time you see Mr Wilmington, pay close attention to his left pinkie tip. Or lack of thereof."

Gemma finally surrendered to an uncontrolled fit of giggles and Ezra joined her with an unapologetic smile.

"You look radiant, my dear," he spoke in one of his half-tones. "Time away has served you well."

"My husband's money helped," Gemma folded without looking at her cards.

She was looking at Ezra who was still smiling at his own hand, but his eyes were not focused.

Another splash of beer roused them both from their thoughts. Gemma was not in a forgiving mood.

"Miss Rocillos, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again. Are we clear?"

Inez gave her a disdainful look and disappeared behind the bar.

"She is dissatisfied with me," Ezra admitted.

Gemma to her horror did not need any more words to understand.

"With you? Are you courting Inez?" she gasped.

The poker player had his pokerface securely fastened on.

"We are currently on a hiatus. I am uncertain if... It will continue. Do not fester anger against her. Her behaviour has nothing to do with you."

"Except the obvious."

The former lovers shared a short sad smile.

"It's good to see the two of you lovebirds back together," Buck greeted loudly as he mounted a free chair like he would a horse. "Deal me in."

The two tense bodies were awoken too suddenly from their secluded, guarded world.

"Unless it's private," Buck recanted.

He was about to excuse himself when Gemma beat him to it. Her eyes were fixed on a man walking down main street.

"Your presence will be needed in the jail later on. Excuse me," she finished without acknowledging either of the two men at her table. She took long strides to catch up with judge Travis.

Buck looked at the pale-faced Ezra and decided it was time for some spirits. He made to stand up but his friend and colleague decided to spare him the penance of a raging Inez. The gambler passed the town lothario his flask and they drank together over cards until they were summoned.


	12. The Alibi

Montgomery Monterrey was escorted back to the hotel like he was the town's liberator released from unjust and overlong captivity. As soon as the judge had been informed of his willingness to provide an alibi, the rumours of his imminent release spread like wildfire. Half the town congregated in front of the prison and then walked the boisterous hotel owner the dozen steps back to his hotel. Moved and inspired by his impromptu welcome-back committee, he announced and invited each and every resident to join him for his exoneration celebration later that evening. His usually radiant wife was clad in all black and although she ensured a steady smile stayed unwaveringly on her face it was a weary smile of a reinstated royal that she was sporting. The crowd dispersed faster than was norm after hearing about the party later on. Once they did, only the shadows of several lawmen lingered across the road. Gemma's smile dropped tiredly when the show was over and her doting husband took her inside for an invigorating lunch.

M7M7M7M7M7

"I don't get it, why is everyone so worked up about a school anyway," the youngest, most innocent man of the seven lawmen asked.

He was addressing his pillars, his family. He rightfully didn't feel restrained around them. The former preacher was taking up the entire chair and porch corner, sucking on a long piece of straw. The tracker was in a similar position in the other corner with his feet up. The two men exchanged a look but didn't say anything to the kid.

The healer left the inside of the sheriff's office next and looked at the two older men desperately. Vin Tanner put his feet down in an assumption that help was needed but the remaining three members spilled out before he could rise.

Gemma Monterrey's closest relative – the blonde short-tempered gunslinger came falling down the stairs into the middle of the dusty street. He was quickly followed by the womaniser who was trying to direct his friend's rage onto himself. The gambler moved with slow deliberate motions to put on his hat as the rest of the men decided amongst themselves that Vin would keep an eye on their de facto leader without uttering a word. The card sharp tipped his hat at each of the remaining members of the law enforcement and retired to the saloon.

"What's going on with everybody," the young sheriff directed at his best friend this time.

"I guess a lot of people have a lot to think about," Josiah meditated.

The kid looked from the priest to the healer to his friend increasingly agitated. Nathan Jackson replaced Vin in the chair and the former ranger walked up to the threshold to lean on the doorframe and sigh deeply.

"I don't get it. What's going on," JD Dunne sounded like he was on the verge of tears, the frustration getting to him.

"It's not a school," the healer was the first to offer.

Buck Wilmington raised his moustache in a short smirk.

"Have you never heard of Gabriel's School for Lost Boys before, JD?"

"No," he said honestly.

"Well like Nathan said it's not a school." The tall man sighed once again. "It's a whorehouse."

The young Easterner's eyes widened in surprise and shock so much that none of the three men could hold in a chuckle regardless of the seriousness of the situation.

JD was speechless.

"Whore... But... Gemma wasn't... She... Does she know?"

"I suspect she's known all along," Gemma's self-appointed uncle responded. His and Josiah's eyes met now. If he'd known, the preacher didn't show it.

"It's not that kind of whorehouse," Nathan interrupted to leave.

"We'd better go find Ezra. He shouldn't be drinking alone today."

"A spiritual gesture," the oldest of the Seven said loudly. "And I'm a spiritual man!" He said with enthusiasm. "I'll lead the way," he announced.

JD Dunne was confused into silence. The tall men embraced his friend and spoke to him seriously.

"JD. You swore to hold what you heard in there a secret. So I'm just going to say this once and you'll have to figure the rest out yourself because if this gets to anyone and I mean anyone but one of us boys as a conversation topic, Gemma's and Monty's lives could be in danger. And they certainly couldn't stay living her. D'you understand?"

The boy nodded innocently.

"JD, Gabriel's is a whorehouse by men. For men."

The young sheriff gasped loudly and put both hands over his yawping mouth.

"Let's fill that hole with some spirits, shall we?" the former rangers joked without a smile.


	13. The Party

Mr Monterrey thanked his wife for agreeing to organise the food for the unexpected welcome party. Once she had started with her preparations, he walked purposefully to the saloon. The peacekeepers that he was looking for were split in two different corners and Montgomery took in a deep breath before approaching his brother-in-law and his bounty hunter companion.

"Lawmen," he greeted. He waited to be invited to sit and Vin Tanner gave a small, careful nod.

"I hope you will honour us with your presence at the banquet tonight. My wife will be overjoyed to see you there," Montgomery spoke coldly.

The blonde man snorted and rolled his eyes in response, but the hotel owner didn't react.

"If you would also be so kind," he continued: "I would like to ride out to Mrs David's homestead and invite her and her family to join us."

The blonde man flashed his teeth. The tracker just listened.

"It would be indecent to celebrate without them," Montgomery opined.

"I don't think that's what Mrs David needs right now," the gunslinger was throwing his weight, reasserting his authority.

"Perhaps," his brother-in-law allowed. "Perhaps I need it. Perhaps I need to know that she is reassured that you fine gentlemen will keep doing your utmost to protect her and find her assaulter. Perhaps I need to reassure her that she has nothing to fear from me."

"He might have a point there, Chris," the former bounty hunter asserted.

"Then you ride out with him," the man in black rose with his temper and walked over to the other group.

Vin and Montgomery exchanged glances.

"So," Mr Monterrey asked with an added enthusiasm in his voice. "Shall we?"

Vin sighed resignedly, picked up his hat and lead the newest settler to the livery.

M7M7M7

It wasn't like the tracker to begin a conversation, but the silence between the two riders was becoming uncomfortable.

"You troubled with something Mr Monterrey?"

Montgomery looked up from his thoughts.

"Worried. Yes. And It's Monty. Please."

The Texan nodded.

"I'm worried about my wife."

"How so?"

"She's taken a great sacrifice to her reputation... And her ego so that I could be free."

"You were innocent. You should be free."

"I feel guilty over the burden I've made her carry. She's not as hard as she makes out to be. Or maybe as hard as she'd like to be."

The Texan nodded once more.

"She's stayed on in Four Corners for my benefit. So I could experience some independence for once in my life... But I fear for her."

"Fear?"

"What if there's only so much ache a heart can take?"

The tracker sighed thoughtfully.

"Do you think Mr Larabee will attend tonight?"

Vin scoffed then looked at the worried husband apologetically.

"Would you be so kind and do me another favour today? Could you make sure that he does? That all of the peacekeepers do?"

"That's a big ask." Vin was honest.

"I know my wife will be happy for any of you to attend. But her heart is set on Mr Larabee. And Mr Standish," he added.

"And you're not bothered about that?"

"Bothered?"

"Jealous," Vin was going as far as he dared to go.

"Jealous? Of Gemma?"

"Of your wife," Vin explained.

Montgomery smiled.

"She's my wife in law but my companion at heart. The day I see a married couple happier I'll reconsider my confidence."

Vin thought about it. Monty was right. He had never seen a couple as happy or as bonded as Mr and Mrs Monterrey.

"I'm proud to be such a remarkable woman's partner."

The former bounty hunter considered his former colleague for the first time in a long time. Her reappearance cast her in a role of wife and heiress so much so that he hadn't felt comfortable to interact with her as he normally would have. When he thought about it, the only person she spoke to nowadays was Buck and he had the attention span of a canary, especially if a skirt walked by. Gemma and Josiah used to be in contact, but he hadn't seen any evidence of the two spending time together. He hadn't seen her with anyone other than her husband. The guilt that the hotel owner was feeling spread onto the tracker. He should have done more. He would do more.

"I'll see what I can do," he agreed as they reached the David's homestead.

"I'll go in first. Test the waters," the tracker said and was gone.

M7M7M7M7

The foyer of The Monterrey Hotel was overflowing with Four Corners residents and representatives from most neighbouring farms. The few guests that were staying at the hotel were treated to a feast unexpected and unseen in those parts. Although there was no music, it took extra concentration to listen in the conversations.

Martha David arrived last accompanied by her brother – a scrawny boy charged with being a man. It wasn't clear who was more frightened – Martha from her experience or Daniel of the crowd. Montgomery spotted them straight away. It was important for him to do this right. He signalled to the town preacher and they both walked up to the door to greet the siblings.

"I'm thrilled with your presence," the hotel owner greeted the new arrivals.

He shook the boy's hand with reverence and waited for approval before he kissed Martha David's hand. By the time he finished with formalities, Josiah and Mary Travis joined the group.

"Mrs David. Mr Rogers." Josiah greeted.

"Martha, how are you feeling?" Mary emoted.

Mrs David smiled and let herself be swept away by the concerned newspaper editor.

"Good call on asking Mrs Travis," Montgomery commented.

"Sometimes it's impossible to keep her away," Josiah said kindly.

The two men smiled.

"Perhaps she knows best," Montgomery suggested.

"That I'm sure she does," Josiah continued, but Mr Monterrey's company had already been demanded elsewhere.

Josiah was about ready to leave. It wasn't late, but his appetite for drinking had started and he didn't want to become the party's main act. It was wise to deny himself the possibility of ending up in that situation. He looked around the room. His good friend Nathan was in the middle of a fiery discussion with the town blacksmith and the horse keeper. Either he was trying to convince them to start using a new method that was proven to be kinder to animals or he just couldn't hear them well and they were talking about the weather.

In the other corner, the inseparable duo of Buck and JD – one spinning a tale to charm a lady judging by the incredulous and the unimpressed face of the other. Then, near the door another two constant companions: Vin and Chris. There was no doubt that those two weren't seeing eye to eye. Vin kept grabbing Chris' arm and turning him back towards the room while the blonde man made daggers at him and without a doubt not mincing words.

Josiah reached the pair at the same time as their hostess did. She was regal in her manner and appearance. Gemma Monterrey glided up to the two lawmen with a smile that could melt icebergs.

"Gentlemen," she said with pointed irony in her voice and focused specifically on her brother-in-law.

"Please do extend me the courtesy of retiring if you are no longer enjoying the event," she spoke coldly. Every five dollar word was there to distance herself and her emotions further from the incident.

"I'm off," Chris decided.

He pulled out his arm and walked away angrily. The tracker was getting ready to follow him, feeling responsible to make sure his friend is alright. The preacher put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax brother. I was about to leave myself. I'll make sure he behaves."

The longing in Gemma's eyes stopped him from leaving immediately.

"One last drink, brother Vin?" Josiah stipulated.

The tracker nodded. He was exhausted from dealing with Chris and was looking forward to unwinding, even if such a large gathering wasn't his usual cup of tea. The preacher guided him towards the rest of the group and turned back to Gemma.

"Aren't you joining us?"

"I'll be a minute," Gemma said.

The five peacekeepers shared a beer and a whiskey, but Gemma never joined them. Josiah suspected she must have been monitoring them from afar because she appeared out of nowhere to escort him out when he was finished. Josiah didn't comment knowing that explanations always arose eventually.

"Let me walk you out," Gemma said as she passed him the coat.

"With pleasure," Josiah said.

In actual fact she intended to join him and they walked slowly down the street.

"You're the only one in this town who's happy to see me, Josiah."

Gemma spoke with annoyance and sadness, but without self-pity. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"What bothers you, sister?"

They sat down in front of the jail close enough for Gemma to walk back and private enough for a heart to heart. Josiah still planned to check on Chris and maybe Ezra, although he didn't want to mention them to Gemma right now.

"Last time I was here, people didn't take to me. I wasn't wearing the right clothes, I didn't talk right, I drank too much and I wasn't married. Now half the women of the town wear trousers every day, some of them are openly armed, a lot of them in unofficial liaisons not only with Buck. And don't try to deny that Chris was courting Mary before I arrived."

Josiah just sat and listened.

"Well I'm married now. I wear the proper clothes, I act nice and..."

"Everyone's so fond of Monty. I mean, I'm glad. I love to see how happy everyone gets in his company. Then their eyes fall on me and they look like I put lemon instead of honey in their tea."

"My own family won't talk to me. Everyone but you and Buck avoid me."

Gemma was chocking on words and tears. She put her arms around her waist to calm herself Josiah pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should show some of this to the people who cause it."

Gemma raised angry tearful eyes at him.

"I am not going round crying on shoulders of town's busybodies."

"You know that's not who I meant."

Gemma feigned innocence and put her head back on the preacher's shoulder.

"Who did you want to come to your party the most?"

Gemma didn't say a word.

"You can't even say his name, can you?"

"Whose leaving hurt you most?" Josiah continued.

"Stop," Gemma asked weakly.

"You never needed the busybodies' approval for anything. When you come to terms yourself with what you want and whose approval you seek, come to me. And with God's help we'll find a solution."

Gemma breathed heavily into his shoulder.

"We don't need to find all the answers tonight."

He debated with himself whether to prod her further or not. He decided all at once might be kindest.

"Sister Gemma," he asked for her attention.

"The reason why it was convenient for Mr Monterrey to marry you seems blatantly obvious. But the question on everybody's lips is why it was convenient for you to marry Mr Monterrey."

The preacher was relieved to see fear in his friend's eyes. It proved he wasn't insulting her with his presumptions.

"If you want to build the bonds between the people whose absence hurts you most, Mrs Monterrey, you will have to find a way to be honest with them."

"Your advice is always burdensome, preacher. I am hardly grateful."

Josiah saw it was time to drop the subject. He gave his friend a light kiss on the forehead and a reassuring smile. She mirrored his and it was settled.

"I'll go check on our boys," Josiah said as goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Josiah."

"Perhaps we'll continue this? At breakfast tomorrow?"

"You join me Josiah. Come down to the property. We'll eat in the garden. You'll be convinced we died and went to heaven."

Gemma waved and the big man pushed through the saloon door across the road.


	14. The Epilogue

Gemma braced herself before entering the venue again. She smiled widely, but charm didn't come out. She was spent. Gemma was relieved to see that the party was dying down. She could only make out Buck from her own guest list. He was getting really cosy next to Miss Lawson and Gemma expected him to prance up to her any minute now and ask if there was a spare room upstairs. She preferred to go about the business of clearing up than wait around so she instructed reception to give him a key if he asked.

"Go on and enjoy what's left of the party. There's a lot of food and even more drink. You've been working hard. You deserve it," Gemma invited the waiting staff.

She patted young Pete Hamilton on the back in sign of encouragement. He and Miss Nichols had their eyes glued to one another all evening. The staff dispersed and Gemma met the eyes of her similarly tired husband.

"Perhaps we should call it a night, Mr Monterrey," she said as she approached him.

Montgormerry Monterrey took her hands into his.

"Or there won't be any of you left for tomorrow," she finished.

"As you command, Mrs Monterrey," he said before he kissed her hands softly.

"Let's stay upstairs. No point in exerting ourselves with a ride back to the property."

Gemma nodded in reply. Montgomery picked up a key at reception and the couple locked arms before climbing up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, my dear!" Montgomery spoke suddenly, desperately.

"Whatever for, Monty!"

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you. If I could change for you, I would. I swear I would."

Gemma wasn't sure where this was coming from. Montgomery had never been so self-deprecating before.

"Monty, please don't apologise to me. You would have done the same for me. You _have_ done the same for me when you came with me to Four Corners."

Monty smiled weakly like he wanted to believe her but wasn't completely convinced. They reached the door when he finished.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," he said gently.

"What did I ever do to deserve you," she replied.


End file.
